that was not as uber romantic as planned
by cpt-stvngrntrgrs
Summary: "I like you." "What the fuck?" (They really should have planned this out first.)


It was a December in New York City and best friends Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were walking along the street, taking in the bright lights that is highlighted by the snow. They finished their last finals at NYU and are now officially on winter break.

"Hey, let's go eat dinner, I know a good place you haven't tried before," Steve invited, putting his hands in his pockets and glancing to look at her.

"A place _I _haven't tried before? Wow, is there such thing?" Natasha joked. She loved going around and trying something new whenever she eats out. It's really a surprise to Steve, how she'll have some sandwich in the morning, gyro for lunch, and curry for dinner. And it's different for most days, whenever she's not busy or cooking something.

Steve laughed. "Apparently, yes. And I tried it, you'll love it," he guaranteed. Natasha nodded and he knew that she's down. He called an Uber to take them there, as it's too far a walk and the subways are too crowded at this time.

Their ride pulled up and Steve opened the door for Natasha, jokingly doing a curtsy. She laughed and slid in and he followed suit, and the car sped off to bring them to the restaurant.

Once in, Natasha checked her phone briefly, before putting it back in her bag and sighing, almost dramatically. This got Steve's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, brows creasing in concern.

"I was just thinking that it sucks when you have a crush on someone but they don't know about it. All that unrequited love…" she sighed again, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the headrest of the car.

"Then just let them know and then don't think about whatever outcome can possibly take place," he suggested, mimicking her actions and looking at her, both sharing a laugh by doing so.

"I like you."

"What the fuck?"

Natasha widened her eyes at him. Steve _rarely _ever curses, let alone using the "F" word. She wanted to slam her head into the headrest, and she felt like she did because the next thing she knows there were some light throbbings on the base of her head. She's so stupid, she shouldn't have had admitted that to him. She should have just went on with their lives and maybe look for some other guy who would like her back-

"Why did you beat me to it, Nat, dammit, I had a plan!" Steve ranted beside her. Natasha blinked at him in shock, tilting her head, confused. Steve sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I have a plan. I was gonna confess to you in about," he looked at his watch, "an hour from now, while we're having dinner. The new place I'm taking you has a romantic setting, perfect for letting you know that I like you. And we were gonna take a romantic walk - that is, if you felt the same way and didn't throw water at me like I felt it would go - under the lights at Central Park, you know. That mushy stuff." Steve pouted. "But you beat me to it. Cheater," he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, his lips still puckered out.

After processing all the information Steve has just shared with her, Natasha can't help but to chuckle. She moved closer towards him and leaned in, gently pecking him on his pouted lips. She giggled and she felt Steve relax and kiss her back, holding her head in place by gently placing his hand on the back of her neck.

They were so lost in each other that if it wasn't for the Uber driver's awkward cough, they wouldn't have known they arrived at their destination. The two separated and thanked the driver, who just laughed at them and told them that their love story is "better than Twilight" and that they made his night. He wished them luck in their relationship before driving away.

"I'm pretty sure that we can improve your plans," Natasha whispered to Steve, her arms around his neck and on her tiptoes, with her lips trailing kisses from his ears up to his lips.

"Yes, we can," Steve murmured back, pulling Natasha closer to him and deepening the kiss.


End file.
